Season 2
Upon returning to their homes from the Rat Trap the residents of Gatorland discovered the forces of Librarian Cross, formerly of the Fallow Hope infringing upon their territory. By trade weekend, Cross had seized control of part of the town and setup a base of operations to move on to destroy his former allies of the Fallow Hope. A massive battle took place and a number of Gatorlands residents were captured and some even killed by the rain of bullets and mortar fire from Cross's canons. Silvered tongue prevailed in the end and a cease fire was negotiated for long enough that a deal could be made to end the battle. Cross used what resources he needed and continued on through Gatorland to his destination, though grudges still burned in the eyes of the locals. With much to rebuild from the short war with Cross, Gatorland and its surrounding inhabitants began focusing on the future. Citizens pooled their resources and began to focus on the economy of the town. New crafting benches were build around town, present ones were upgraded, and equipment for most citizens saw improvement. Many traders took advantage of this and came to town to do business. Many citizens took the time to learn new skills and forge new alliances as well. With the arrival of the cool air from the north as the few leaves that change began to turn yellow and orange, the Harvest time brought out the evils that lurk in the night. Drawn out again by the legions of the Final Knights, raiders of all sorts began attacking the town from all angles. Worst of all, the Dread Surgeons of the elusive "Chemist" were capturing townsfolk for bizarre experimentation. Though the town fended them off, it left them with a bad feeling about the rest of the season. No sooner had the Raiders been fended off did Halloween come to Gatorland and the Nemesis emerged to strike terror into the hearts of the survivors. Many did not survive the frightful weekend, and those that did still shudder at the sounds and sights they experienced those nights. Winter had come and the temperatures dropped to their lowest in the Rum Coast. In the icy chill of the night, the Chemist's Dread surgeons continued their work and more and more bizarre monstrosities began to invade the Gatorlands. Living and zed alike were seen with strange experimentation altering their bodies, and ultimately their minds. Whispers of something called the "Tank Factory" began to circulate along the trade routes, explaining the tanks with strange evolutions that had been invading the town. On one of the coldest nights, amidst screams of terror and pain and huge explosions, the Tank Factory seemed destroyed by the same zed it experimented on. Loose to the night was all of their creations. Worst of all, their crowning achievement. When the night was at it's darkest, it struck, the largest zed most had ever seen. That battle waged through the night, but eventually Gatorland and it's visitors were able to put the creature down. Yet, what other monstrosities from the Factory had the Gravemind reclaimed control over? Following the destruction of the Tank Factory and its most monstrous of creations, the next few trade meets in Gatorland saw an increase in violent activity. With little help from the Rat Trap, aside from House Arendelle's occasional assistance, the Final Knights in service to Pontifex Carrion increased their attacks on the settlement. Unable to keep up with the raiders under the Pontifex's control, Gatorland's scholars discovered the source of Carrion's control over them, and sought to eliminate it to remove the masses of Carrion's army. After locating a focusing crystal in a mass of gravemind fungus a group of Gatorland's citizens sacrificed of themselves to shatter the crystal and end Carrion's control over the raiders. With his raiders loosed, Carrion unleashed his elite troops, the 101 Damnations upon the town led by Lord Gnarl and the Chemist. After many of Gatorland's citizens fell and the town sacked, Lord Blaze offered the town respite from the violence if they would consider an alliance against the Rat Trap. With the majority of the citizens leaving the territory for the summer, there was much to think about during the cease fire.